Forum:Wer ist UT ?
UT Darf die Öffentlichkeit erfahren, wer mit UT gemeint ist? "Dürft" Ihr etwa diesen Klarnamen noch nicht veröffentlichen? ---- Ich glaub, ich hab den.... Hier ist die Arbeit: http://edoc.hu-berlin.de/habilitationen/teichgraeber-ulf-2003-12-04/HTML/chapter1.html Und hier die Person: http://www.idir.uniklinikum-jena.de/IDIR+II/Leitung/PD+Dr_+med_+Ulf+Teichgr%C3%A4ber_+MBA.html VG, Bummelchen Habilitation Soweit ich das sehe, handelt es sich bei der untersuchten Arbeit um eine Habilitationsschrift? Zur Zeit steht auf der Hauptseite noch "Kritische Auseinandersetzungen mit Dissertationen auf Basis belastbarer Plagiatfundstellen". Eine Habilitationsschrift ist keine Dissertation. Bisher wurden ja nur Dissertationen in diesem Wiki untersucht. Wurde das an irgendeiner Stelle diskutiert, habe ich was verpasst? Wenn die Untersuchung jetzt auch auf Habilitationsschriften ausgedehnt wird, soll sich das dann hier auch auf andere wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichungen, z.B. Paper, sonstige Monographien, Manifeste usw. ausdehnen? Oder ist das ein Einzelfall? Ist der gut in diesem Wiki aufgehoben? Martin Klicken 13:01, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Die Frage ob UT hier gut aufgehoben ist, ist berechtigt! Eine moderne kummulative Habilitation besteht im Kern aus einer Sammlung von Veröffentlichungen und einer Begleitschrift. Dabei sind Erstautorschaften von besonderer Bedeutung. Die kummulative Habilitation ist in der Medizin seit 7-10 Jahren der übliche Weg zum PD. Die Schrift von UT ist eine Monographie, hat aber einen deutlich kumulativen Charakter. Die Fundstellen finden sich auch in den hier gefundenen, gemeinsamen Publikationen (die, wie jeder der schon mal publiziert hat sicherlich weiss, vermutlich ettliche Monate früher eingereicht wurden). Formell mag dies als Eigenplagiat oder sonstwas zählen. Der große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Fundstellen im wesentlichen aus zum Zeitpunkt der Einreichung unveröffentlichen Arbeiten stammen sollte in der Beurteilung der schwere des Falls entlastend betrachtet werden! Eine Frage, die sich die Admins von VroniPlag daher aber gefallen lassen müssen ist: Geht es um die gute wissenschaftliche Praxis oder wird hier ein Möchtegern-WIssenschaftler Kleingärtnerverein betrieben, der mit Hexenverbrennung möglichst viel Medienaufmerksamkeit erreichen möchte? 77.50.220.69 12:28, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Mir ging es bei der Frage eigentlich nur darum, ob auch grundsätzlich jetzt Habilitationsschriften hier im Wiki gemacht werden, nicht darum, ob der Autor die Urheberschaft unredlich verschleiert hat, ob klar wird, dass es überhaupt eine kumulative Habil ist bzw. wer seine Habilschrift eigentlich verfasst hat. Die Frage mit der Kleingärtnerei müssen Sie nicht den Admins stellen, die können Sie besser jedem stellen, der daran mitarbeitet. Sie prangern doch auch nicht die Admins hier an, wenn das Wetter schlecht wird oder verbrennen die Nachbarin, wenn ihnen die Ernte verwelkt, oder? Na also. Fragen sollte man immer versuchen an die richtige Adresse zu richten. Das Wiki ist ein Webseite für die Zusammenarbeit. Verantwortlich für die Inhalte sind immer diejenigen, die etwas beitragen. Jeder ist für seine Beiträge verantwortlich. Viele Grüße Martin Klicken 12:52, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Ups, den letzten Satz konnten Sie (77.50.220.69) sich wirklich nicht verkneifen? Auch in Hinblick auf die seinerzeit gültige Habilitationsordnung sollte man doch nicht rätseln müssen, ob es sich um eine kumulative Habilitationsschrift handelt oder eine Monographie. Ist eine 'Monographie deutlich kumulativem Charakter' Ihre eigene Neuschöpfung? Unten im Abschnitt "kumulative Habilitation" finden Sie einen Link zur Habilitationsordnung von 2001 (so sollte es gemacht werden) und einen zu einer kumulativen Habilitationsschrift (das Beispiel entspricht augenscheinlich den Anforderungen). H.v.Mythenmetz 13:01, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Das 'Mono' in 'Monographie' bezieht sich glaube ich vor allem auf den Untersuchungsgegenstand, nicht auf die Anzahl der Autoren. Es wäre also durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, ein Buch herauszugeben, auf dessen Einband zu lesen ist: "Teichgräber - Pinkernelle - Gillesssen - Neumann - Gesammelte Einsichten zu Methoden des Prozessmanagements in der Radiologie". Martin Klicken 10:59, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Also ich finde da eine Habilitation ein sehr wichtiger Schritt in Richtung Professur darstellt, sollte man solche Arbeiten selbstverständlich untersuchen. 80.133.69.42 16:09, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Und ich finde, wenn es offensichtlich ist, wer untersucht wird und über 20% der Seiten gesichtet sind, sollte man schleunigst einen Barcode machen und denjenigen auf die Hauptseite stellen. **** —Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von Goalgetter (talk • ) 10. Oktober 2011, 18:55 Uhr. Auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten sollten Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~ am Ende signiert werden. Man kann sich , um eigene Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. ---- In einer Habilitationsschrift, in dem versichert wird: "die vorgelegte Habilitationsschrift ohne fremde Hilfe verfasst, die beschriebenen Ergebnisse selbst gewonnen wurden, sowie die verwendeten Hilfsmittel, die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Wissenschaftlerinnen oder Wissenschaftlern und technischen Hilfskräften und die Literatur vollständig angegeben sind" habe ich Probleme, wenn in diesen Ausmass Text und Daten übernommen wird, ohne klare Kennzeichnung. Warum sollte sich VroniPlag sich nur auf Dissertationen beschränken? Alles, was veröffentlicht ist, ist offen für Kritik. Das schließt Bachelor- und Masterarbeiten aus. WiseWoman 20:18, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bachelor- und Masterarbeiten werden z. T. auch im Internet veröffentlicht, das macht sie also auch "kritikwürdig"! 88.74.98.91 20:30, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass es hier nicht um die Qualität der Arbeiten geht, sondern um Plagiate. Allerdings befremdet es schon, wenn eine BWL-Fingerübung reicht um mehrere Dissertationen und eine Habilitation auf dem Gebiet der Medizin zu erzeugen. 88.74.154.196 08:15, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Das hat mich zusätzlich gestört. Das wäre eine wunderbarer Bachelor-Arbeit: schaut Euch die Arbeitsabläufe an, benennt sie, mißt sie, optimiert sie mit allen Regeln der Kunst, und damit habt Ihr gezeigt, dass Ihr den Handwerkszeug beherrscht. Aber ein Habil und 3 Diss? Plus viele Veröffentlichungen? In der Medizin? Es ist sicherlich ein toller Beitrag zur Optimierung im Krankenhaus, aber ich bin erstaunt, dass so was akzeptabel ist als Medizinerarbeit. Aber hier geht es in der Tat nur um Plagiat. Vielleicht startet man einen Doktorarbeitenthema-Wiki? WiseWoman 16:03, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Naja, nach diesem Strickmuster scheinen sich noch weitere Mediziner ihren Kittel zu fertigen, s. hier: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Verdachtsfall_%28Medizin,_2002%29 87.122.30.197 09:53, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Eidesstattliche Versicherung Gemäß Habilitationsordnung der Medizinischen Fakultät Charité Hiermit erkläre ich, dass *keine staatsanwaltlichen Ermittlungsverfahren gegen mich anhängig sind, *weder früher noch gleichzeitig ein Habilitationsverfahren durchgeführt oder angemeldet wurde bzw. welchen Ausgang ein durchgeführtes Habilitationsverfahren hatte; *''die vorgelegte Habilitationsschrift ohne fremde Hilfe verfasst, die beschriebenen Ergebnisse selbst gewonnen wurden, sowie die verwendeten Hilfsmittel, die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Wissenschaftlerinnen oder Wissenschaftlern und technischen Hilfskräften und die Literatur vollständig angegeben sind,'' *mir die geltende Habilitationsordnung bekannt ist. 04.12.2003 Ulf Teichgräber Dem brillanten cv nach zu urteilen, möchte ich fast wetten, analog zu Guttenberg, dass er "DER BELIEBTESTE ARZT DEUTSCHLANDS" ist. 92.201.82.240 17:44, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- In dubio pro reo Der vielzitierte Gillessen schrieb seine Diss im gleichen Jahr wie UT seine Habil. Wer vom wem geklaut hat ist also nicht so eindeutig. 92.201.82.240 17:56, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Ja, das stimmt, es besteht auch diese Möglichkeit -- im Prinzip besteht die aber immer, denn es könnte ja immer jemand von unveröffentlichen Manuskripten abgeschrieben haben. Die Analyse hier kann sich nur nach den veröffentlichten Arbeiten richten. Hindemith 08:52, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Die Arbeit von G ist ja am 28. August 2003 eingereicht worden, UT am 04. Dezember 2003 WiseWoman 20:24, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ui, jetzt ist der Klarnamen da. Bin mal gespannt wann diese "Auseinandersetzung" auf der Hauptseite veröffentlicht wird. Gruß, 94.222.59.68 ---- Jetzt ist der Klarnamen wieder gelöscht. hm??? Gruß, 94.222.59.68 Kumulative Habilitationsschrift Eine Habilitation ist eine Zusammenstellung von verschiedenen Publikationen, welche man in der Vergangenheit veröffentlicht hat. An manchen Unis kann man die Artikel einreichen, manchmal muss man alles neu verschriftlichen. Die Artikel entstehen aber fast immer in Arbeitsgruppen und Dissertationen gehören in der Regel auch dazu. Die Nutzung des Materials ist kein Plagiat, sondern normales Vorgehen. Teilweise werden dabei zusätzliche Erklärungen abgegeben, in welchen die Co-Autoren der Artikel ihre Einzelleistung beschreiben. Gibt es womöglich so eine Erklärung bei UT? Vroniplag macht sich immer mehr lächerlich. Keine Ahnung und angeführt von einer FH "Professorin" ohne wissenschaftlich bedeutenden Output. Ist eigentlich egal, es wird so oder so niemand darüber berichten. --80.187.106.38 00:07, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :: Das ist doppelt unrichtig, oder sagen wir besser, missverständlich. Die Habilitation ist ein wissenschaftliches Verfahren, dem man sich als Habilitand unterwirft (analog zur Promotion). Sie meinen sicher in Ihrem Beitrag die Habilitations''schrift''. Aber auch da liegen Sie nicht ganz richtig. Ja, viele Habilitationsschriften werden in letzter Zeit kumulativ verfasst, also als eine Art "Sammelband" der eigenen Veröffentlichungen zu einem Thema. Das ist auch legitim, denn man hat ja bereits (im Promotionsverfahren) bewiesen, dass man wissenschaftlich arbeiten kann, und soll nun zeigen, dass man sein Fach auch in Forschung und Lehre vertreten kann (Stichwort Lehrbefugnis). Aber -und das ist der Punkt- es gibt immer noch die monografischen Schriften, eine eine Art zweiter Dissertation. "Eine Art" deshalb, weil eine Habilitationsschrift (in aller Regel) nicht so spezialisiert ist und dafür so tiefgehend sind wie eine Dissertation, sondern eher generalisiert ein ganzes Feld abdecken, dafür aber nicht so tiefgehend. Kurz, ne Menge Arbeit. Normalerweise. [[Benutzer:Hansgert Ruppert|HgR 15:31, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC)]] Lächerlich machen sich Leute die immer noch nicht grafft haben wie ein Wiki funktioniert, insbesondere ohne "Anführer/in" auskommt. Zum Rest: Nun wir werden sehen ob noch eine Erklärung der von Ihnen beschriebenen Art auftaucht. Würde mich schon wundern, da ja sonst alles, inklusive Eidesst. Vers. online unter einem Link zu finden ist. Wenn dann ein so wichtiger Teil fehlen sollte würde ich sagen: He asked for it ;-) 88.77.208.145 08:02, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Diese Erklärung wird nie veröffentlicht, ist aber Bestandteil der Habilitation. Wer kennt die richtigen Namen der Leute bei Vroniplag? Bitte an UT per e Mail senden, damit dieser sich gegen den Rufmord wehren kann! --80.187.106.38 08:16, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Sie wollen mir allen Ernstes hier erzählen eine Eidesstattliche Versicherung die ''"die Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Wissenschaftlerinnen oder Wissenschaftlern und technischen Hilfskräften und die Literatur vollständig angegeben sind" ''beinhaltet, bezöge sich auch noch auf in der Habil.schrift nicht entaltene, von anderen Autoren stammende gesonderte Erklärungen? Halte ich für abenteuerlich und auch rechtlich für fragwürdig. Aber es wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal dass eine solche Eidesst. Vers. gar keine ist und vor Gericht keinen Bestand hätte. 88.77.208.145 08:45, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bevor hier der Name veröffentlicht wird hätte man UT um eine Stellungnahme bitten müssen. Wie viele Habilitationsverfahren haben Sie den miterlebt? Keine? --80.187.106.38 09:25, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Der Name wurde von einem zwar angemeldeten Benutzer genannt (so nach dem Motto "Erster!"), dieser hat sich aber bisher durch genau 7 Beiträge ausschliesslich im Forum hervorgetan. Ihre Forderung nach Zusendung der "richtigen Namen der Leute bei Vroniplag" an den Autor der Habil.schrift träfe genau n-1 nichtverantwortliche für die Namensnennung. Wie war das nochmal mit "Lächerlichmachen" und "Rufmord"? Woher wissen Sie ausserdem das sich nicht über die Existenz von gesonderten Erklärungen kundig gemacht wurde und den Herren niemand um eine Stellungnahme gebeten hat? Könnten das alles vielleicht nur Mutmassungen und Unterstellungen Ihrerseits sein? Aber hier den Akteuren pauschal "Keine Ahnung" vorwerfen 88.77.208.145 09:52, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Für eine sog. kumulative Habilitationsschrift gelten an der Charité - zumindest seit 2005 - eindeutige Formvorgaben. Man müßte nun klären, welche Formvorgaben es für eine ebensolche im Jahr 2003 gegeben hat. Das muß man aber nicht mit dem Verfasser der Habilitationsschrift klären, sondern mit der Fakultät. Hinzuweisen ist ebenfalls darauf, daß auf VroniPlag Textähnlichkeiten dokumentiert werden. Welche Schlüsse aus diesen Ähnlichkeiten zu ziehen sind, steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Aber auch das ist kein Blatt, das sich durch Kommunikation mit dem Verfasser beschreiben ließe. So funktioniert Wissenschaft nicht. So funktionieren Habilitationsverfahren nicht. KayH 11:06, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Welche Schlüsse gezogen werden, steht doch aber auch in den Fragmenten, z. B. wenn die Kategorie KomplettPlagiat dem Fragment zugeordnet wird. Die alte Habilitationsordnung von 1999 steht im Internet, welche zusätzlichen Vorgaben es gab, muss wohl bei der Fakultät erfragt werden. Ist dies geschehen, bevor die Untersuchung hier relativ publik gemacht wurde? Cassiopeia30 11:14, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Hier ist der Link zur Habilitationsordnung 1999. Hindemith 11:29, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich sehe nicht, warum irgendwer etwas mit der Fakultät klären sollte, bevor man sich auf VroniPlag mit einen Text näher beschäftigt. Ich sehe z.B. auch nicht, warum man im "Fall AH" bei der juristischen Fakultät der Uni HH hätte anfragen sollen, ob man evtl. gesonderte Zitationsregeln vereinbart habe - so, wie ich auch denke - Vorsicht, gespannter Vergleich -, daß der CCC nicht beim bayerischen Innenminister anfragen muß, ob bestimmte Funktionalitäten in einem Trojaner nun im konkreten Fall X genutzt wurden oder einfach nur vorhanden waren. ;) ::::Es geht auch im hier diskutierten "Fall" darum, ob man der Habil-Schrift in der veröffentlichten Fassung entnehmen kann, daß ein erheblicher Teil der darin enthaltenen Texte bereits in anderer Form nahezu identisch und evtl. mit Koautoren veröffentlicht wurde. Dazu bedarf es keiner Anfrage bei welcher Fakultät auch immer. Dazu genügt es, in die veröffentlichte Schrift zu schauen. KayH 11:42, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Da es bei Habilitationen auch die Möglichkeit der kumulativen Habilitationsschrift gibt, finde ich, sollte man es vorsichtig angehen. Gibt es diese Habilitationsschrift eigentlich auch in gedruckter Form oder liegt sie nur auf dem Server der HU? Müssen Absprachen zu einer möglichen kumulativen Habilitationsschrift in der elektronischen Fassung enthalten sein? Wenn identische Textpassagen mit anderen 2003 publizierten Arbeiten gefunden werden und alle Autoren sich kennen und sogar zusammen gearbeitet haben, woher will man dann wissen, wer diese Gedanken zuerst aufgeschrieben hat? Diese Wissenschaftler/Mediziner werden doch auch untereinander ihre Arbeiten gelesen haben und die Ähnlichkeiten der Texte müssten ihnen seit 2003 bewusst sein, eigentlich auch anderen Personen an der Charité. :::::Na ja, der Vergleich mit dem Trojaner gefällt mir trotzdem ;) Cassiopeia30 11:59, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Noch als Ergänzung: Das weiter oben verlinkte PDF mit den Formvorgaben zur Anfertigung einer kumulativen Habilschrift trägt das Erstellungsdatum 12.12.2001. Hier ist eindeutig geregelt, wie kenntlich zu machen ist, daß es sich um eine kumulative Habilschrift handelt. In der hier diskutierten Habilschrift ist das nach meiner Einschätzung in keiner Weise erkennbar. KayH 12:02, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Weitere Ergänzung: Ein Beispiel einer kumulativen Habilschrift an der Charité aus dem Jahr 2000 findet sich hier. KayH 11:36, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::OT: Hier total off topic, aber das ist mir wirklich wichtig: Der CCC brauchte nicht nach der Nutzung der illegalen Funktionen zu fragen denn es ist längst erwiesen das sie rechtswidrig genutzt worden sind. Vom Landgericht Landshut wurde dies festgestellt: ::::::http://ijure.org/wp/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/LG_Landshut_4_Qs_346-101.pdf. ::::::Und dieser Beschluss betrifft genau den Fall woher der CCC einen der Trojaner her hat. ::::::Die ganzen Statements diverser Politiker -es wäre ja gar nicht erwiesen ob überhaupt andere Funktionen genutzt worden sind- sind diesbezüglich nur als dreiste Lügen anzusehen. ::::::Leute holt euch Popcorn, das wird noch lustig, alle paar Stunden kommt was neues raus. Ich empfehle Fefes Blog. 88.77.208.145 16:22, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Frage Jetzt ist der Klanamen wieder da. Erst war er veröffentlicht, dann gelöscht und dann wieder veröffentlicht. Kann mir jemand diesen Eiertanz erklären? Was soll diese Geheiminiskrämerei ? Spätestens nach dem o.g. Thread war für alle klar, um was für eine und wessen Arbeit es sich handeln muss. Außerdem kann jeder Nutzer die Informationen problemlos recherchieren. Also das habe ich bis jetzt nicht verstanden..... ?) 13. Okt. 2011, 10:01 94.222.59.180 :Mit Eiertanz hat das nichts zu tun. Die sog. Titelaufnahme enthält seit dem 10.12. die Angaben zum hier diskutierten Werk. Wann dieses dann auf die Homepage genommen wird, hängt von verschiedenen Faktoren ab, vor allem aber von der Entscheidung der beteiligten Admins, ob der "Fall" in einer Gesamtbetrachtung hinreichend belastbar ist. Das dauert halt eine gewisse Zeit. Und das ist auch gut so. KayH 09:01, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Deshalb hätte man statt der Initialen "UT" gleich den Klarnamen verwenden können. Denn anhand der bereits veröffentlichten Informationen konnte man leicht ermitteln, wer hinter diesen Initialen steckt. Folglich war diese "Anonymiesierung" ein Griff ins Leere. Deshalb kann ich dieses Vorgehen nicht nachvollziehen. ::13. Okt. 2011, 12:01 94.222.59.180 (Nachsigniert. Bitte die Beiträge mit vier Tilden abschließen. Die Tilde ist bei deutschen Tastaturen in der Nähe der Enter/Return-Taste zu finden. Die Taste hat das +-Zeichen, den Stern * und die Tilde drauf ~. Diese bekommt man, indem man AltGr und die +-Taste drückt. - Ergänzung: Beim Mac ist die Tastenkombination für Tilden alt + n) :::Sie mögen es nicht nachvollziehen können, andere würden es als "Anprangern" oder "Rufmord" bezeichnen wenn es anders wäre. Es mag auch noch Leute geben die dieses Vorgehen kritisieren in der Hoffnung das es anders gehandhabt wird, um dann draufhauen zu können. :::Es macht eben einen Unterschied ob man gleich den Namen nennt oder dem geneigten Leser abverlangt noch selbst ein paar Mausklicks auszuführen und es gibt ja auch Fälle wo ein paar Mausclicks eben nicht reichen. Soll man deshalb Unterschiede machen? Nein, denn dann käme mit Sicherheit jemand daher der kritisiert das hier nicht alle gleich behandelt werden. 88.77.208.145 10:53, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ja, das ist eine Frage des Aufwands. Man hätte ja auch ganz ohne Plagiatsdokumentation allein anhand der veröffentlichten Dokumente sehen können, dass abgeschrieben wurde. Dennoch macht sich nicht jeder die Mühe, die dazu nötigen Schritte nachzuvollziehen und zusammenzusuchen. Wichtig für das Wiki ist dabei aber vor allem ein Punkt: der Fall soll erstmal nicht bei Suchmaschinen bei der Suche mit Klarnamen auftauchen. Martin Klicken 10:54, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Wir müssen mal irgendwann einen dicken Aufkleber auf die Home packen: "Viele Dissen und Habils sind frei im Netz zugänglich. Einige sind in Teilen bei Google Books verfügbar. Andere über verschiedene Portale des Buchhandels. Man kann mit wenigen Mausklicks darin auch nach Volltexten recherchieren. Gewiefte Zeitgenossen nutzen solche Möglichkeiten des Webs, um über Textfragmente deren Verfasser zu ermitteln. Da man das (noch) nicht verbieten kann, führen wir hier immer wieder Diskussionen darüber, daß man sich diese Möglichkeiten zunutze machen kann. "Wir" von VroniPlag finden das eigentlich ganz toll. Damit werden vermeintliche Fundstellen auch in einem frühen Stadium der Diskussion transparent nachvollziehbar. Uns geht es eigentlich nur darum, daß die diversen Suchmaschinen bei einer Namensrecherche VroniPlag nicht finden. Das war es auch schon. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit." KayH 11:42, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Relevanzkriterien ? Gibt es hier eigentlich irgendwelche Relevanzkriterien? Bachelor, Master, Dissertation, Habilitation, Studienarbeit. Eigenplagiat, Fremdplagiat, Verschleierung. Schlamperei, Betrugsversuch. Wer bestimmt eigentlich wann hier jemand angeprangert wird und für welche Vergehen? Was ist relevant? Persönlich finde ich die Causa UT nicht besonders erwähnenswert, von diesem Kaliber lassen sich bestimmt Hunderte finden! 89.106.13.93 12:54, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, für den Betreffenden war es relevant genug um ein Buch zu veröffentlichen, sich die Lehrberechtigung damit zu verschaffen und nun eine wissenschaftliche Arbeitsgruppe mit diesen Meriten anzuführen und zu leiten. Wo würden Sie denn eine Linie ziehen wollen? Und wie könnte man es einrichten, dass das, was einer für relevant oder nicht relevant hält dann von einem anderen nicht genau umgekehrt eingeschätzt wird? Da das Internet und dieses Wiki von jedem genutzt werde kann, wird es schwer werden, das Gespräch bzw. die Dokumentation solcher Vorgänge zu unterbinden. Martin Klicken 13:03, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Wikipedia hat Relevanzkriterien. Hier geht es spätestens seit diesem Fall nicht mehr um Personen des öffentlichen Lebens. Die hier angestellten "Vermutungen" haben unter Umständen weitreichende Konsequenzen. In dubio pro reo ist in der Öffentlichkeit keinen Pfennig wert, daher sollte man (jeder) sich hier (bei der Mitarbeit im VroniPlag) sehr gut überlegen was relevant ist und was nicht.89.106.13.93 13:20, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Aber eine Dissertation ist doch keine Person! Sie ist ein veröffentlichtes Werk. Es wird doch die Dissertation untersucht, bzw. nun erstmalig eine Habilitationsschrift. Es wird ein veröffentlichtes Werk behandelt. Das kann man doch trennen. So kann z.B. ein Autor ein gutes und ein schlechtes Buch schreiben. Das eine Buch kann gut sein, das andere schlecht. Wenn man nun die Bücher bespricht, so geht es doch um die Bücher, nicht um die Person. Sagen Sie mir bitte, wenn Sie diese Seite aufrufen: http://www.imdb.de/chart/bottom was sehen Sie da? Eine Liste von nicht so herausragenden Filmen oder einen Regisseurs-Hexenverbrennungspranger von selbsternannten Schmonzetten-Kleingärtnern, Banausen mit Blockwartmentalität und digitalen Möchtergernregisseuren die vom Selbsthass zerfressen von Hartz IV lebend neidisch sind, dass sie selbst keine Filme machen können und überhaupt ich könnt mich so aufregen typisch Deutschland wenn ich die erwische wohl noch nie abgeschrieben jetzt krieg ich wieder Schnappatmung. Martin Klicken 13:47, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Saublöd! Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, es geht nicht um Ihre Person, nur um Ihre Antwort. 95.168.191.79 14:34, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Habe gerade auf imdb den Film "Klicken: Ein verbitterter Kleingärtner auf Koks" gefunden ... ein toller Titel. 81.180.65.114 15:19, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Mei, Sie verfügen ja über einen Wahnsinnspool an IP-Adressen. Ich bin schwer beeindruckt. Da kann ein armer Kleingärtner aus Berlin-Pankow nicht mithalten. Respekt! KayH 15:36, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich bin auch beeindruckt. Da hat jemand meine Jugendsünden bei imdb aus den Archiven ausgegraben. Suchen Sie mal weiter, es gibt noch den "Plagiatsreport 6: Klicken bis der Arzt kommt" ist aber schon ein bisschen älter. Eine viel höhere Bewertung hat aber dieser unterhaltsame Streifen hier. Viel Spaß beim Anschauen. Martin Klicken 18:57, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :@ 89.106.13.93: Ja, es scheint Relevanzkriterien zu geben, es geht bisher eindeutig um "Kritische Auseinandersetzungen mit Dissertationen auf Basis belastbarer Plagiatfundstellen". Nun ist noch eine Habilitationsschrift dazu gekommen. Das mag eine Erweiterung darstellen, die für diskussionswürdig befunden werden kann und wird (s.o.). Wie Sie sehen können, lässt sich anhand des hier gezeigten Einsatzes zur 'Causa UT' ablesen, dass einige Personen Ihre persönliche Einschätzung des Erwähnenswertes nicht unbedingt teilen. H.v.Mythenmetz 13:14, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :@ 89.106.13.93 Die Habilitationsschrift dient der Dokumentation der Lehrbefähigung eines Kandiadaten. Die Habilitation unterscheidet sich maßgeblich von der Dissertation. Die Habilitationsschrift ist kaum als wissenschaftliche Arbeit zu betrachten, obwohl Sie die "letzte Prüfung" auf dem Schritt zur Professur ist. Die Prüfung von Habilitationen ist daher nicht sehr sinnvoll. 77.50.220.69 15:05, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :: Woran erkennt man, dass jemand fähig ist, zu lehren? Dass er/sie es schafft, etwas aus alten Publikationen zusammen zu kopieren? :-) Sotho Tal Ker 15:18, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::: @ Sotho Tal Ker: Immerhin! In Pisa-Zeiten muss man darüber inzwischen wohl schon froh sein, wenn das jemand einigermaßen hinbekommt ... :-) PlagiatorWatch 17:38, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :: Das sehen wir hier in China aber genauso wie der Kollege aus Russland! 27.100.19.143 16:23, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Deutliche Worte der Charité: Der im Pressespiegel aufgenommene Artikel in der Berliner Morgenpost vom 14.10.2011 enthält ja eine eindeutige, klare Ansage der Charité: "... Der Charité ist der Plagiatsvorwurf seit März bekannt. Sprecherin Stefanie Winde betonte, dass nach Bekanntwerden der Vorwürfe umgehend eine Untersuchungskommission ins Leben gerufen worden sei. "Mehrere unabhängige Experten haben die Habilitationsschrift untersucht und keinerlei wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten feststellen können", sagte Winde. Die Arbeit sei auch nach der Prüfung als "herausragend" gelobt worden. Die Sprecherin sprach von einer "Rufmordkampagne", es werde versucht, durch anonyme Hinweise eine Karriere zu zerstören. An der Charité wird vermutet, dass die Vorwürfe von einem Ex-Mitarbeiter erhoben wurden, dem gekündigt worden sei. " Das sind deutliche Worte! : - unabhängige Experten haben nochmals geprüft, Ergebnis: keinerlei wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten, sogar noch einmal 'als "'herausragend"' gelobt worden'. - dann eine klare Ansage zur Interpretation der Vorwürfe: es sei eine Rufmordkampagne, Karriere soll zerstört werden durch anonyme Hinweise, sogar eine konkrete 'Vermutung '''wird geliefert: Vorwürfe stammen eventuell von einem Ex-Mitarbeiter Wow, deutlicher kann man nicht mehr Stellung beziehen! Es bedeutet dann auch folglich, dass die Charité nicht nur gegenteiliger Meinung gegenüber einigen VroniPlag-Wikianer ist, sondern letztendlich das VroniPlag-Wiki als Werkzeug für eine Rufmordkampagne (konkret: Rufmordkampagne eines Ex-Mitarbeiters von UT, wie die Charité vermutet) dient. Die Äußerungen der Charité enthalten nicht nur Stellungnahmen zum Stand der Angelegenheit, sondern schon sehr schwerwiegende Vorwürfe. 188.99.201.183 08:21, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Frau Stefanie Winde kann gerne "Rufmordkampagnen" unterstellen, solange sie möchte und sie sich sicher ist, dass sie nicht selbst irgendwann in den Bereich "strafrechtlich relevanter" Äußerungen und übler Nachrede abrutscht. Hier im Wiki sollten alle Beitragenden gemeinsam darauf achten, dass lediglich Fakten dokumentiert werden. Also Textstellen möglichst trocken nebeneinandergehalten werden. An den Bewertungen und Unterstellungen soltlen sich idealerweise dann die anderen aufreiben. So sehe ich das. Bei Guttenberg war es abstrus, bei Fr. Koch-Mehrin wurde auch von einer Kampagne gegen die FDP gesprochen (Hajo Schumacher) und Margarita Mathiopoulos hat schließlich auch hervorragende Gutachten. Wunderbar. Jeder kann die Fakten so betrachten und interpretieren, wie er möchte. "Herausragende" Stellen finden sich in der Habilitationsschrift von Teichgräber et al. in jedem Fall, in dem Punkt gibt es Übereinstimmungen. Diese sind ja unter http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Ut/Herausragende_Fundstellen auch im Wiki erwähnt. Martin Klicken 08:41, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe bei der Geschäftstelle Unternehmenskommunikation im Moment telefonisch niemanden für eine Stellungnahme erreicht, aber ich werde es später nochmal versuchen. Das kann man sicher im persönlichen Gespräch genauer erörtern, ob Fr. Winde sich mit der Unterstellung "Rufmordkampagne" richtig wiedergegeben sieht und ob das eine Auffassung ist, die die "Charité" wissenschaftsöffentlich in Anbetracht von dokumentiertem wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten weiter vertreten möchte und ggf. wie lange. Die Kontaktdaten hatte ich hier: http://www.charite.de/charite/organisation/geschaeftsbereiche/unternehmenskommunikation/ rausgesucht und direkt auf ihrem Apparat angerufen, da kam aber eine Bandansage. :Zu Ihrer Folgerung oben nochmal: es bedeutet folglich nicht, dass das Wiki als Werkzeug für eine Rufmordkampagne dient, sondern es bedeutet, dass evtl. seitens Fr. Winde indirekt unterstellt wird, das Wiki würde als Werkzeug für eine Rufmordkampagne dienen. Evtl. wurde sie auch verzerrt oder verkürzt wiedergegeben. Vielen hier ist die Unterscheidung zwischen Unterstellungen, Verleumdungen und auf der anderen Seite begründeten und gesicherten Fakten sehr wichtig. Sowohl den Beitragenden bei der dokumentarischen Arbeit als auch denen, die kritische Anmerkungen im Forenteil niederlegen. Im Sinne eines sachlichen Austauschs sollten alle mit darauf achten, dass diese Unterscheidung überall gewahrt bleibt. Sonst würde evtl. gerade jemand anfangen im Trüben zu fischen, der kurz zuvor noch etwas von "in dubio pro reo" o.ä. erzählt hat. Und es stimmt, die Anschuldigung, dass ein Ex-Mitarbeiter nun eine Rufmordkampagne fährt und dazu das Wiki instrumentalisiert, die hat es in sich. Belege dafür sehe ich keine. Martin Klicken 08:59, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin sprachlos, dass sich die Pressesprecherin einer bedeutenden universitären Einrichtung in der Presse auf diese Art zitieren lässt. Auch die Beiträge hier im Forum zeigen deutlich, dass Vroniplag mal wieder in ein Wespennest gestochen hat. Meinen Glückwunsch zu der überzeugend transparenten Arbeit hier! 78.159.120.233 10:21, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Zieht die Sockenpuppen aus, wir gehen heute barfuss raus.:-) 80.187.103.13 11:44, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ich begrüße die Äußerungen der Charité-Vertreterin zu dem Fall. Dass sich die Charité äußert, zeigt, dass sie nicht bereit ist, das Thema unter den Teppich zu kehren und einen öffentlichen Diskurs führen möchte. Sicherlich wird nach der Einschätzung der Motivlage seitens der Charité in Bälde eine Stellungnahme zu den hier dokumentierten ''Fakten folgen. Wir sind gerne bereit, uns öffentlich darüber auszutauschen, ob die gefundenen Textparallelen mit Standards wissenschaftlicher Arbeit in Einklang stehen, resp. inwieweit hier faktisch Standards anzupassen wären, damit diese Arbeit ihnen genügt. Plaqueiator 10:58, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Für mich stellen sich die Aussagen von Frau Winde wie Schwarz-Weiß-Malerei dar. Für die Bewertung der Habilitationsschrift muss zumindest den Gutachtern bekannt sein, in welchem Umfang die ausgeführten Arbeiten vom Autor oder von Kollegen stammen. War es das? Wenn ja, warum wird darauf nicht klar genug im Werk hingewiesen (wider der Prüfungsordnung)? Kostet doch nichts, wenn nichts zu verbergen ist! Warum gibt es übereinstimmende (offenbar von anderen Autoren formulierte) Textinhalte? Warum verwendet der Autor nicht eigene Worte, um gemeinschaftlich ausgeführte Arbeiten und gemeinschaftliche Ergebnisse so in seine Habilitationsschrift zu integrieren, dass es zu seiner eigenen Arbeit passt? Warum haben die Gutachter dies nicht moniert? Es geht ja nicht nur um ein paar Seiten, über die man auch hinwegsehen könnte. Frau Winde sollte wohl wissen, dass man dies als wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten ansehen kann. Warum wurde die Arbeit Winde zufolge unter offensichtlicher Kenntnis dieser Schwächen nach Prüfung als "herausragend" gelobt? Solche Aussagen nähren doch geradezu einen unangenehmen Verdacht! Dass Prüfungskommissionen unliebsamen Entscheidungen gerne ausweichen, hat man in der Vergangenheit oft genug sehen können. Welche Altenativen zu einer öffentlichen Diskussion wissenschaftlicher Unsauberkeiten (vorsichtig ausgedrückt) auf VroniPlag gäbe es aber in diesem Fall? Ist dies gleich Rufmord (,auch wenn nichts Falsches behauptet wird)? - Hood 16:20, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung. UT macht, was viele andere auch tun und was in der Wissenschaft völlig akzeptiert wird. Ich wusste dies bereits die ganze Zeit. Eine Habilitation einer Person mit über 100 Publikationen - in international angesehenen Journals - zu prüfen, ist selten dämlich. --80.187.96.245 16:35, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Hui. Die hier vorgetragenen "Argumente" werden ja zunehmend gehaltvoller! KayH 17:06, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::@80.187.96.245 Mag sein, dass dies "viele andere auch machen". Soll sich das relativierend auswirken? Unterstelle mir bitte nicht "keine Ahnung". Ich habe nichts daran auszusetzen, wenn Arbeiten gemeinschaftlich entstehen und selbst erstellte vorveröffentlichte Inhalte wörtlich wiedergegeben werden, wenn diese nicht bereits Teil einer vorherigen Prüfungsleistung gewesen sind. Man sollte allerdings auf die Vorveröffentlichung hinweisen und beachten, ob die Prüfungsordnung das zulässt (aus eigenem Interesse). Rein formale Verstößen gegen die Prüfungsordnung stören mich aber auch nicht, solange Wissenschaft Wissenschaft bleibt. Anders sieht es aus, wenn Textformulierungen anderer Autoren wörtlich widergegeben werden und wenn die wissenschaftliche Arbeit von Kollegen als eigene Arbeit ausgegeben wird. Wenn Du meinst, dass das "viele andere auch tun", ändert das etwas an dem Fall? Und meinst Du ernsthaft, das sei "in der Wissenschaft völlig akzeptiert"? Nenne doch einmal ein paar Beispiele, wo andere Wissenschaftler es gutheißen, wenn ihre Ergebnisse von fremden Autoren einfach übernommen werden und als eigene ausgegeben werden. So manche Wissenschaftler sind dermaßen eitel, dass sie die letzten wären, von denen dies "völlig akteptiert" würde. - Hood 17:18, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich habe schon Pferde kotzen sehen vor der Apotheke. Sotho Tal Ker 17:32, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC)